Episode 279 (14th August 1963)
Plot Len is on top of the world as he calls to see if Harry is in. He then calls at No.11, having given Elsie a week to answer his proposal. She's still not ready with her reply, saying she doesn't want to be rushed. Len assures her he's serious but she feels that they're both failures at marriage and asks for more time to think it over, though she admits she wouldn't be interested in a man who gave up on her easily. Len reluctantly agrees. Sheila overhears Martha telling Florrie that it's all her fault for not writing to Mrs Birtles earlier and getting her away from the area. She turns on the old lady, insulting her. Florrie tells Martha to mind her own business and even Ena tells her to let matters be. Sheila takes her temper out on Lucille when she finds her gossiping with Doreen in the flat. Doreen is worried that her friend isn't eating and points out that Neil hasn't been near her since the fight but Sheila says they're going out that night. Neil thanks Frank for cashing a cheque for him. As the two men drink in the Rovers, Jack and Annie make it clear they're on Jerry's side and disapprove of Neil. Frank objects and is told he's welcome to take his custom elsewhere. Florrie asks Elsie's advice about Sheila, showing her a letter she's written to her mother. Elsie thinks it's a waste of time as the affair will soon end and Sheila will get over it. Harry announces he'll be the coach driver for the darts team outing to New Brighton. The regulars fuss over Jerry. Ena and Minnie feel sorry for him. Sheila returns from town having trouble controlling her emotions as she bumps into Jerry and Frank. Len and Frank swap barbs in the street about the two rivals. Doreen guesses that Sheila was stood up and waited for three hours. She's glad it's all over but Sheila refuses to believe it is, saying everything will be alright between them tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Neil Crossley - Geoffrey Matthews Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Bedsit Notes *The child playing Christopher Hewitt is uncredited but based on press publicity photographs from the period is probably Stephen Ward. Similarly, a young girl who is skipping in the street is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache) and Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Len feels the strain, and Sheila is undaunted *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,248,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes